


Put down your roots

by spacedinosaur



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Minor Canonical Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedinosaur/pseuds/spacedinosaur
Summary: Я думаю, возможно, если я умру, если мне придется умереть, тогда пусть твое лицо станет последним, что я увижу.





	Put down your roots

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [put down your roots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759980) by [weatheredlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw). 

> Это ответ автора на вопрос о том, как Тина и Ньют будут себя вести, если кто-то из них пострадает. Ответ, полностью вышедший из-под контроля.
> 
> От переводчика: название этой работы переводится как «Пусти свои корни».

_Мисс Голдштейн,_

_Сообщаем Вам, что сегодня примерно в два часа дня мистер Ньютон Скамандер был принят у нас с тяжелыми ранениями, полученными им в результате инцидента с гиппогрифом. Если Вы не уверены, что в действительности являетесь контактным лицом мистера Скамандера при чрезвычайных ситуациях или хотите получить больше информации о случившемся, пожалуйста, ответьте на настоящее письмо незамедлительно через Офис Магической Переписки США (директор Мартин Скретч). _

_С уважением,_

_Заместитель  
Ричард Энглер,_  
Европейский Фронт,  
западный офис чрезвычайных происшествий больницы Святого Мунго

______________________

_Заместитель Энглер,_

_Я использую порт-ключ и прибуду к вам завтра вечером. Жду подтверждения от директора Департамента Магического Транспорта Англии (Хелен Хартвиг). _

_Т. Голдштейн_

______________________

Он проснулся, когда она приехала во временный пункт больницы Святого Мунго. Это была зеленая палатка на краю леса, защищенная Министерством Магических сил Британии. Немаги и магглы прекратили одну войну, но новая уже назревала, и Тина и ее близкие должны были сразиться в своей собственной битве. 

Ньют оказался в центре событий сразу после публикации своей книги. Гриндевальд недолго оставался в Штатах, сбежав почти сразу, как его схватили. Тина подозревала, что его двухнедельное пребывание с ними было спланировано. Что ему нравилось играть с ними, наблюдая из-за заколдованного стекла. 

(Однажды Гриндевальд спросил Тину о Ньюте. И она сразу попросила, чтобы ее больше никогда не оставляли с заключенным наедине.)

Тина не хотела думать о Геллерте Гриндевальде, сидя у постели Ньюта. Целитель сказал, что это было целое _стадо_ гиппогрифов, захваченных сторонниками Гриндевальда. Их выпустили всего в дюжине миль или около того на запад от маггловской деревни. Ньют был единственным, кто встал на пути у животных.

\- Удача, что он не погиб. Рука и три ребра сломаны, травма легкого и проломан череп. Мы многое восстановили, но зелья все еще выращивают новые кости. Честно говоря, он бы выздоровел быстрее, если бы не _мотался_ с этим так долго. Кто-то сказал, что у Гриндевальда даже есть _драконы_...

Тина читает книгу. Ей кажется, она дышит в такт с Ньютом. 

Слово _драконы_ заставляет ее вздрогнуть, совсем чуть-чуть.

Она переверачивает страницу.

______________________

\- Как я рад тебя видеть, - прошептал он. 

Тина подпрыгивает от звука его голоса. Она не слышала его уже так долго. Она хочет залезть к нему на кровать, обхватить его и не отпускать - но вокруг снуют медсестры, и официально Тина здесь по заданию МАКУСА и должна доложить обо всем главному аврору меньше чем через час. 

\- Ты действительно бросился на разъяренного гиппогрифа? - спрашивает она вместо того чтобы узнать, _почему он сделал это с ней_. 

\- Нет, - он зашипел от боли, когда чуть-чуть подвинулся. Тина ждет. Он улегся. - Не совсем. 

\- Тогда что, Ньют?

Он уставился в потолок. 

\- Она была напугана. Я пытался показать ей, что хочу помочь, но… - он закрывает глаза. - С ней все в порядке?

\- Я… Я думаю, да. - Тина кивает. 

\- Я должен поговорить с заместителем Энглером. Должен удостовериться, что они не навредили ей и другим гиппогрифам из стада. Моя мать может показать безопасные места, где они могут пожить во время восста— он с глухим шумом закашлялся. В уголке рта проступают капли крови. 

\- Я позову целителя!

\- Нет. - Ньют пытается стереть кровь, размазав ее по лицу, и хватает Тину за запястье. - Нет, я в порядке. 

\- Тебе нужен _отдых_. Ты не должен уходить отсюда. Это не только из-за травмы, не так ли? У тебя уже были проблемы с легкими раньше. 

\- Только.. Только немного. 

\- Ты не сможешь бороться с Гриндевальдом, если умрешь, Ньют. 

Последняя фраза выходит грубее, чем Тина намеревалась, но Ньют даже не вздрагивает. Он только наблюдает, как она зовет младшую медсестру. 

Она не возвращается. Идет на встречу, а потом остается одна в своей палатке и спит. 

(Есть что-то такое в саморазрушении, что одновременно притягивает и отталкивает ее. 

У нее дар попадаться в ловушки, которые ее разрушают.)

______________________

Когда Тина приходит в следующий раз, он читает книгу, которую она забыла здесь. Тина садится, кладя руки себе на колени. 

\- Прости, что я оставила тебя. 

Глаза Ньюта не отрываются от страницы, а слишком сильно отросшие волосы свисают ему на лицо. 

\- Все в порядке. Я скорее заслужил это, - наконец, он смотрит на Тину. - Шесть недель назад я заболел бронхитом и я.. не заботился о себе должным образом. _Травма_ легкого только усугубила эту проблему. 

Тина не выдерживает и смеется. Несколько сестер неодобрительно смотрят в их сторону. 

\- Я ждал, когда ты улыбнешься, - шепчет Ньют и берет ее руку в свою. - Я хочу пообещать тебе, что буду заботиться о себе.

\- Пожалуйста, возвращайся в Нью-Йорк вместе со мной. Мы найдем хорошего целителя и ты сможешь работать в МАКУСА.

\- Тина, ты знаешь, что я не могу этого сделать.

Она поджимает губы. 

\- Мне бы хотелось этого.

Он крепко сжимает ее руку. 

\- Я не хочу, чтобы их использовали. Они просто стараются выжить. И если здесь действительно водятся драконы, если мы зашли так далеко…

\- Я знаю, - говорит Тина, поднимая его руку и прижимая к своим губам. - _Я знаю_, - она прижимает его ладонь к своей щеке и чувствует, как он гладит ее висок. - Это должен быть ты, не так ли?

\- Боюсь, что так.

______________________

Гиппогриф, атаковавший Ньюта, был отделен от стаи. Когда Ньют окреп достаточно, чтобы вставать, он позвал Тину увидеть зверя. Охранники сказали, что гиппогриф непредсказуем. Тина молча смотрела, как Ньют кланяется существу в медленном танце. Гиппогриф поклонился в ответ и позволил волшебнику прикоснуться к себе.

\- Хорошая девочка, - шепчет он. - Такая хорошая девочка. Ты же не хотела сделать ничего плохого, правда?

Тина сильнее кутается в пальто, не в силах отвести взгляд.

______________________

Заместитель Энглер говорит, что половину стаи придется усыпить. 

У Ньюта Скамандера случается _приступ гнева_. 

Это самое странное, думает Тина, наблюдать, как мужчина, женатый на тишине и помолвленный со своей неловкостью, срывается на высокопоставленного чиновника. Энглер склоняется перед ним, когда ярость Ньюта становится такой большой, что заполняет всю комнату. 

\- Если ты хоть пальцем их коснешься, я сделаю твою жизнь настоящим кошмаром!

\- Мистер Скамандер…

\- Это то, чего _он хочет_, - рычит Ньют. - Он хочет, чтобы вы уничтожили остатки хорошего в этом мире. Он хочет, чтобы вы сделали так _по своей воле_.

\- Для них нет _места_…

\- Я найду. В целом мире найдется достаточно места. 

Энглер выпрямляется. 

\- Тогда у вас есть сорок восемь часов, Скамандер. Сорок восемь часов, или моя команда начнет действовать. Включая вас, Голдштейн.

Ньют поворачивается и выбегает из палатки. 

\- Ньют, - Тина бежит за ним следом. - _Ньют_!

\- Ты знала? - говорит он. - Мне нужно, чтобы ты была очень честной со мной, Тина. 

Она стоит совсем неподвижно. 

Его гнев практически физически _ощутим_. 

Тина хотела бы, чтобы обман был ее сильной стороной. 

\- Да, - говорит она быстро, - сегодня утром на инструктаже сказали, что стадо было… было слишком большим, чтобы переселиться целиком. Но я не хочу—

\- Это не твоя вина, - говорит он и продолжает идти.

\- Ты ничего не делаешь, чтобы убедиться, что я не считаю это своей виной.

Ньют качает головой. 

\- Твои эмоции - это не моя ответственность, Тина. Если ты хочешь взять всю вину на себя, это твое решение. 

\- В этом нет никакого смысла!

\- Я должен позаботиться о них, Тина! 

\- Так ли это? - она останавливается. Моросит дождь. _Всегда моросит дождь_. - Кто сделал тебя ответственным за них?

\- Министерство. 

\- Давай заключим сделку, Ньют. - Она подходит к нему, берет его лицо в свои руки и заставляет посмотреть на нее. - Я не буду винить себя, а ты не будешь перекладывать свою вину на кого-то другого. Ты выбрал быть здесь. Ты _остался в лохмотьях_, чтобы сейчас болеть и _злиться_. Я не обязана оставаться здесь, Ньют. Сегодня же я могу вернуться в Нью-Йорк. 

\- Тогда возвращайся. Если ты ненавидишь это место так сильно, если я бешу тебя до такой степени, уходи. Я переживу. 

Тина сглатывает. 

\- Ты сделал меня своим контактным лицом при чрезвычайных ситуациях. 

\- Потому что я доверяю тебе. Потому что мой отец прикован к постели, и потому что моя мать не может оставить его. Мой брат - один из дюжины авроров, стоящих между Гриндевальдом и разрушением Лондона. - Он наконец-то, _наконец-то_ смотрит на нее. - Моя семья разбита, Тина. Они попросили назвать меня кого-то, хоть кого-нибудь, кому можно сообщить, если со мной что-то случиться. Я назвал тебя, потому что я думал, что, возможно, если я умру, если мне придется умереть, тогда твое лицо может стать последним, что я увижу. Я решил, что меня это устраивает. 

Тина _рычит_. 

\- Ты _эгоист_! Если ты хотел сказать, что любишь меня, ты мог просто _сказать это_. 

Она не остается, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. 

(В ее мире происходит война. Здесь, за городом, и внутри нее тоже.  
Тина поддается боли битвы и отступает домой.)

______________________

_Мисс Голдштейн –_

_Произошел несчастный случай. Вы указаны контактным лицом моего брата при чрезвычайных ситуациях. Я прошу вас взять порт-ключ незамедлительно._

_Он зовет вас. Я не могу вдаваться в подробности. Но он зовет вас._

_ **Тесей Скамандер** _

______________________

\- Он бредит уже три дня. Говорит всякие глупости.

Тесей Скамандр выглядит спокойным, немного отчужденным, но голос выдает его - он паникует. Тине не нужно смотреть на него, чтобы понять это. Она уже чувствовала это раньше, наблюдая, как Куини попадает в одну неприятность за другой. 

\- Проклятые драконы.

Тина наблюдает через стекло в палату Ньюта в больнице Святого Мунго. Он спит, но Тесей говорит ей, что болезнь проходит в частых припадках.

Он произносит ее имя.

\- Я не знал, кто вы. Энглер рассказал мне.

Тина закрывает глаза.   
\- Гиппогрифы в порядке?

\- Ги… А, вы говорите о стаде. 

\- Да. 

\- Ах.. Нет, вообще-то. Некоторых пришлось усыпить. Их негде было спрятать. Ньюту удалось переместить лишь нескольких. К нашей матери и к ее коллегам и друзьям, но… - Тесей сглатывает. Мы должны оставаться в тени. Двадцать гиппогрифов, пересекающие всю страну - это сложно. Конечно, в мирное время это было бы проще. Но сейчас..

Тина открыла дверь и вошла внутрь.

\- Он сделал какую-то глупость?

\- Да, - Тесей держится за металический бортик кровати. Ньют сорвался с обрыва, пытаясь спасти селезня.

Тесей давится. Давится своими чувствами. 

\- Мне не стоит драматизировать. Холм был не очень крутым, но Ньют чуть не убился. Думаю, Гриндевальд знает. Он играет с нами. Играет с Ньютом.

Тесей кланяется, будто в молитве.

\- Он не хочет меня слушать. Целитель говорит, это его мозг мог быть поврежден, что он, возможно, уже никогда не оправится, но я не верю. 

Тина сглатывает.

\- Во что вы верите?

\- Я верю, что Ньют любит вас. И я верю, что он услышит, если вы попросите его прекратить убивать себя. 

\- Я пыталась.

Тесей подходит к ней и дотрагивается до ее локтя. 

\- Пожалуйста. Попробуйте еще раз.

______________________

Приступы продолжаются еще несколько дней. Ньют бьется в агонии. Целитель говорит, что они уже сделали все возможное для лечения ожогов, восстановили кожу на спине и руках, но повреждение мозга может быть непоправимым.

\- Ничего нельзя сказать, пока он не очнется. Я думаю, что травма есть, но я никак не могу помочь, пока он не стабилизируется. Мне ужасно жаль, Миссис Скамандер.

Тина поднимает глаза.

\- Я не его жена.

\- О, - целитель краснеет. О, простите меня. Он только… он звал вас. Я подумал, вы…

\- Я Тина, говорит она. 

\- Право, прошу прощения.

Целитель быстро кивает. Как только он выходит из палаты, Тина встает со стула и залезает в кровать к Ньюту. 

_Я подумал, что, возможно, если я умру, если мне придется умереть, тогда пусть твое лицо станет последним, что я увижу._

\- А как насчет первого? - шепчет Тина, положив руку ему на сердце, - как насчет того, чтобы жить, Ньют? И я буду первой, кого ты увидишь. 

Она берет его за руку и целует костяшки пальцев. 

\- Я буду первой, кого ты увидишь.

______________________

(Во сне она падает с обрыва, и он намного круче, чем рассказывал ей Тесей.

Во сне она дракон.

В ее сне он дракон.

Во сне он произносит ее имя)

\- Тина!

Она открывает глаза. Его пальцы у нее в волосах. Она поднимает голову и, не раздумывая, обнимает его за шею, обнимает так крепко, как только может. 

\- Ты глупец, _глупец_! Не могу поверить! - Тина задыхается. - Не могу поверить…

\- Все в порядке, дорогая. Все в порядке!

\- Ты _хочешь_ умереть?

\- Нет, - быстро отвечает он, - совсем нет. 

Тина дрожит. 

\- Я сожалею о гиппогрифах, Ньют. Мне так _жаль_..

\- Пожалуйста, - говорит он, прижимаю большой палец к ее губам. - Пожалуйста, Тина, не надо. 

Она _рыдает_. Благослови одиночество этой комнаты, думает она. Благослови человека в этой постели. Благослови эти руки, которые держат меня.

(_Я увидела, как ты умираешь, и убежала. Я увидела твою боль и бросила тебя. Я видела тебя слабым, и мне было страшно._)

\- Я больше никогда не буду так с тобой, - говорит он. - Я никогда не буду говорить с тобой таким тоном, до конца своих дней. 

\- Ньют..

\- Я обращался с тобой, как со всеми остальными, как будто ты не понимала и тебе было все равно. 

Он дрожит под ее телом, _всем своим телом_. Кости вибрируют, мышцы и сухожилия кричат. 

\- Ты ни на кого не похожа, Тина. Ни на кого из тех, кого я когда-либо встречал.

\- Скажи, что любишь меня.

\- _Я люблю тебя_.

Тина подходит ближе. 

\- Скажи еще раз.

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- Еще.

Ньют закрывает глаза, и их лбы соприкасаются, и они дышат вместе, они здесь, как единое живое существо.

\- Я всегда буду любить тебя.

______________________

Пока Ньюта лечат, Тина уходит. Она нужна в Нью-Йорке. Она проводит свой последний час у Ньюта с ножницами в руке.

\- Ты ненавидишь мои волосы, да?

\- Я не выношу, когда они закрывают твои глаза. 

\- Они тебе скоро понравятся!

Тина вздыхает. 

\- Я подстригу тебя хотя бы чуть-чуть, Ньют. Ты выглядишь нелепо.

\- Согласен, - говорит Тесей, входя и ставя чемодан Тины у двери. - Не хочется вас прерывать, но нам нужно отвезти вас домой, мисс Голдштейн.

\- Почти готово, - она заканчивает стрижку и запускает пальцы в волосы Ньюта.

\- Лучше! - Тесей выходит, чтобы дать им минуту наедине. 

Тина обнимает Ньюта. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет она. - Пожалуйста, будь осторожен. 

\- До тех пор, пока ты обещаешь делать то же самое.

Тина кивает, тянется к нему и целует на прощание. 

\- Я обещаю.

______________________

Забавные они. Обещания.   
Ужасно забавные. И хрупкие. Их легко разбить.

______________________

Где-то между жизнью и смертью Тина видит Луну.

(У ее матери была такая история. Ей кажется, она слышит, как Куини говорит об этом. Она чувствует сестру рядом с собой, и они делят эту боль на двоих. Тина знает, что это не помогает, но она уверена, что если ее сестра уйдет, она закричит, и она кричит, _кричит_)

_Я думаю, возможно, если я умру, если мне придется умереть, тогда пусть твое лицо станет последним, что я увижу._

(Она зовет Куини.

Она знает, что зовет и Ньюта, и одновременно умоляет их не посылать за ним, не говорить ему, что случилось. Она пообещала. Она любит его, и она пообещала, и они уже достаточно навредили друг другу.

Но все же.

Она зовет его.

Она произносит его имя, и она кричит, и она плачет, и боль такая сильная, такая яростная)

_Я думаю, возможно, если я умру, если мне придется умереть, тогда пусть твое лицо станет последним, что я увижу. _

______________________

Ньют убирает влажные пряди волос с ее лица. Тина глядит в потолок.

\- Тина?

Она хочет что-то сказать. Она очень хочет.

(Говорят, проклятие могло лишить ее возможности говорить. Целитель сказал, могло быть и хуже. Она могла бы страдать от боли всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Тина кричит в агонии.

Тина зовет его.)

\- Тина, дорогая!

Она хочет что-то сказать.

Она хочет.

Правда.

\- Я останусь, - говорит он, - Пока ты не поправишься, я буду рядом.

______________________

Она знает, что медсестры пытаются его прогнать каждый раз, когда приходит целитель, чтобы попытаться восстановить ее голос. 

Тина существует от прихода до ухода Ньюта, который всегда обещает, что скоро вернется. Целительницы каждый день накладывают на нее новые заклинания. Тина хочет сказать им, что она теперь почти не живет и что если они оставят ее с Ньютом -   
– _твое лицо может стать последним, что я вижу_.

\- Мне удалось спасти одного гиппогрифа, - говорит он ей. - Ту самку, которая пыталась меня убить. 

Голос Ньюта звучит так нежно. 

\- Мама забрала ее к себе. Мы зовем ее Луизой. Она очень милая, правда. 

Ньют гладит Тину по руке.

Куини приходит каждый день. Иногда она уговаривает Ньюта вернуться с ней в квартиру, чтобы привести себя в порядок, поесть и поздороваться с Якобом. Иногда они вместе сидят и читают молча. Куини все еще должна работать, но они так заботливы.

Целитель приходит, чтобы поговорить о том, что они могут делать дальше.

\- Ваша жена может больше никогда не заговорить.

\- Она не... - Ньют замолкает. - Я имею ввиду - быстрый вдох - что-то должно быть. 

\- Наш единственный вариант - переждать проклятие. Оно может исчезнуть само по себе.

Тина смотрит в потолок.

Жизнь продолжается.

Она связана с этим. Как и со всем остальным. 

И лицо Ньюта - последнее, что она видит перед сном.

______________________

А потом, в ночи, хрип, вырываясь из ее губ, как ручей в лесу, выливаясь и омывая камни и корни:  
\- _Ньют!_

Он садится, моргает во сне. 

\- Тина?

\- Ньют, - Тина чувствует, как что-то внутри нее щелкает, и оно _вырывается_ наружу, ручей превращается в реку, река превращается в наводнение.

И она кричит.

______________________

\- Мы подозреваем, что тот, кто наложил проклятие… умер.   
Персиваль Грейвз неловко стоит у ее кровати.

(Теперь он всегда неловок. Более осторожен. Все еще Персиваль, но—)

\- И это все исправило? Вот так просто?

Куини хватает Тину за руку. Тина сглатывает.

\- Я приму любой ответ, сэр.

Грейвз кивает.

\- Понимаю. Тина, отдохни столько, сколько потребуется. Мы еще немного побудем здесь.

Взгляд Ньюта следует за Грейвзом, когда он уходит. 

\- Я должен послать письмо, - говорит он и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Тину в лоб. Я не задержусь надолго.

Куини вздыхает после его ухода. 

\- Этот человек любит тебя.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Тина, откидываясь на подушки.

\- Ты должна перестать чувствовать вину за тот день, Тина.

\- Может быть, позже, - бормочет она, закрывая глаза.

\- С тобой всегда все позже. Ты переполнена. Больше невозможно. У тебя и так накопилось достаточно вины, - Куини качает головой. Слишком много.

Она уходит домой как раз перед возвращением Ньюта. Усаживаясь на край кровати Тины, он смотрит куда угодно, только не на ее лицо, и Тина, наконец, спрашивает: 

\- Ты должен возвращаться, не так ли?

\- Завтра..

\- …О.

\- Они хотели, чтобы я вернулся на прошлой неделе, но я попросил брата, чтобы он передал им, что... что я нездоров. 

\- Энглер думает, ты мой жених. Или притворяется, что так думает. О драконах ходит все больше слухов—

\- Не надо. Тина, пожалуйста.

\- Если ты оставишь меня здесь, и если ты _умрешь_..

\- Обещаю, я не умру. 

Тина закрывает глаза. 

\- Мы должны прекратить так делать, - говорит она. Все всегда идет не так, как надо.

Ньют вздыхает, двигаясь, чтобы лечь рядом с ней. 

\- Я знаю, - он откидывается к спинке кровати, прижимая ее голову к своей груди. Но мне нужно закончить то, что я начал. Ты понимаешь это. Ведь понимаешь?

Тина кивает. 

\- Да, - говорит она так тихо, как только может.

(Ничто в ней не хочет признавать, что он прав.

Она только хочет сберечь Ньюта и себя до тех пор, пока мир не станет настолько правильным, насколько это вообще возможно.)

Ньют целует ее в макушку.  
\- Скоро все закончится. Вот увидишь.

Тина хочет верить.  
Она очень этого хочет.

______________________

_Мисс Голдштейн,_

_Ньют в порядке. Наверное, мне сразу стоило это прояснить. Он будет в ярости, узнав, что я попросил вас прийти. Наш отец умер, и хотя я не могу точно сказать, что это за потеря для моего брата, но я знаю, что это достаточно разрушительно, чтобы он полностью ушел в себя._

_Как обычно, портключ был сделан специально для вас, если вы решите прийти._

_ **Тесей** _

______________________

Он снаружи, с гиппогрифом, и, когда она приходит, он немного рассеян.

\- Ньют?

Он оборачивается, с любопытством наблюдая, как она пересекает двор, как будто не совсем уверен, что это она.

Тина протягивает руки и касается его лица. Он закрывает глаза, и падает в ее пространство.

\- Все в порядке, - говорит она.

(Конечно, она видела, как он плакал.

Она не хотела этого.)

Смерть рушит разумные нормы, когда приходит на ваш порог. Они падают в постель, рты и руки тянутся, куда только могут. Дыхание Ньюта тяжелое, сердце Тины быстро колотится –

\- Я очень рад, что ты здесь, - говорит он.

\- Мне жаль, Ньют. Мне правда очень жаль.

Ее бедра между его коленями, и он смотрит на нее сверху вниз, наблюдая.

\- Ты выйдешь за меня? - спрашивает он.

Тина _замирает_. 

\- Что?

\- О, - он садится. - О, это ужасное время, чтобы спрашивать такое, да?

\- Немного.

\- Я просто... - он встает, проводит рукой по волосам и говорит, уставившись в пол. Я только подумал, что вы могли бы...что мы—

\- Ньют. Твой отец мертв. Завтра похороны.

\- Я знаю.

Тина вздыхает, встает и идет к нему через комнату. Она толкает его под подбородок, обхватывая руками его грудь. Ньют замирает, прежде чем потянуться к ней, прижимая ее к себе.

\- Мы отложим этот разговор ненадолго, - бормочет Тина. Вернемся к нему позже.

\- Да, хорошо.

Она смотрит вверх, на него. 

\- Ньют?

\- Мм?

\- Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь.

\- Я знаю.

Она убирает волосы с его лица.

\- Если бы все было не так... я бы так и сделала—

Он прикладывает большой палец к ее губам.

\- Не заканчивай это предложение. Все нормально.

Он целует ее. 

\- Ты ничего мне не должна.

______________________

Война не отступает, но потребность в необычных навыках Ньюта, кажется, уменьшается. Тина никогда не слышит, чтобы он жаловался.

Мир все еще сотрясается, конечно, и бывают моменты, когда один из них не уверен, что другой все еще жив, но—

Стало намного лучше, чем раньше.

В канун Нового года они в Париже, и Ньют опускается на одно колено и протягивает Тине самое красивое кольцо, которое она когда-либо видела.

\- Я считаю, что это более подходящее время, чтобы спросить.

Тина кивает, не доверяя своему голосу.

Он едва может смотреть на нее, его нервозность ощутима.

Тина тоже опускается на колени и сжимает его руки в своих.

\- Это идеальный момент.

\- Так ты согласна? Выйти за меня замуж?

Тина кивает. 

\- Да!

Ньют смеется, берет ее за руку и надевает кольцо на палец. Он берет ее за руку и наклоняется к ней, в ее пространство – их пространство.

\- Спасибо, что заботишься обо мне.

\- Я не смогла бы просто отпустить тебя, - говорит Тина. - И ты тоже заботился обо мне, Ньют.

\- Совсем не так хорошо, как ты обо мне.

\- А я уверена, что так же, - она держит его лицо в своих руках. Я всегда буду заботиться о тебе.

\- И я о тебе.

Над ними в небе зажигаются фейерверки, знаменуя конец одного года и начало другого. Война еще так далека от завершения, и их жизнь так далека от совершенства –

_Но если мне придется умереть, тогда пусть твое лицо станет последним, что я увижу. _

И Тину это устраивает.


End file.
